The Wandering Child
by hexgirl1618
Summary: Kenshin meets an old girlfriend from the past. But she'll end up captured(later chapters). R&R. ^_^
1. Past Life

The Wandering Child Prologue  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was soon to be the revolution and Kenshin was going to leave soon. He said all his goodbyes to family, friends and girlfriend. Kenshin had been with her for about a year now and would get engaged after the war was over. To him this was upsetting leaving her behind like that but he had the spirit of a fighter. "Promise you'll come back soon Hiemora. Don't die on me out there." "I won't Miya. I won't." They hugged and he was off to fight for his life, his family, his friends, and the one he loved.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin went into the war as any other person did, but before long he killed several people. He had done it so quickly he was given many nicknames. One in particular was Battousai. After a few weeks he decided to write a letter to his family and girlfriend saying he was dead. He did not want anyone to know that he was the one taking peoples lives. When they received it they were so depressed, but worst of all he did not know was that his girlfriend was pregnant with his child.  
  
*** The years went by and the war came down to an end. Kenshin didn't want to kill another soul for the rest of his life. He took an oath and promised to never go back to the manslayer he once was. He loved his family and the life he left behind, but he could not go back after telling them that he was dead. Kenshin prayed for the best and hoped that they could all be happy living on their lives without him. He prayed that Miya would find love in another and hoped to see her smile again some day.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me again mom. Tell me how dad died." "Boy you never get tiered of this story do you. Ok, your father died during the revolution as an honored solider. He loved to fight, just like you do. Now off to bed it's getting late." "Okay. I'm going." 


	2. Reunion

The Wandering Child Chapter: 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl was walking down the street with her son when she spotted a restaurant. She went in and saw a guy with a sword in his belt. "Ms. why does that man have a sword? Aren't they against the law in Tokyo?" "Yes they are, but he is a hero in this town and a good friend of mine and I know he would not hurt anyone" the waitress replied. The girl took a seat and looked down at the table. "What's wrong mom?" her son asked. "Oh, nothing. I just hope that I can find my family again." "Hey, she doesn't look familiar. Let's go say hi." Miss. Kaoru said jumping up. She walked over to the girl and her son and said hi. "Hi my name is Kaoru. You must be new here in Tokyo." "Yes, were just dropping by. I'm looking for family that may still be alive from the revolution. I'm Miyazaki and this is my son Hitokiri. We just arrived today." "Well, how about you stay with me in my dojo while you are in town." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. It'll be fun." "Thank you. We are grateful." "Mom! I don't want to be with another girl." "Hitokiri! Be nice she is trying to help." "He sounds like Yahiko. Come sit with us for dinner. The guys won't mind." They got up and walked over to the table where Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko were sitting. "Hey guys this is Miyazaki and her son Hitokiri. They will be staying with us for a while." Kaoru said with joy. Yahiko and Hitokiri became friends quickly. Miyazaki and Kaoru talked with the guys but for some reason Miya still wondered why Kenshin had that scar on his face. She would stare at it every once and a while. "Oh, Kenshin" Yahiko began, "I think you have an admirer" he said pointing to Miya. "Moms are so embarrassing" Hitokiri said under his breath. "Yahiko you should stay out of other peoples business!" Kaoru yelled. "No, it's just the scar. How did you get it?" Miya asked. "I got it during the revolution. Why do you ask?" Kenshin had been looking at her a lot to under his bangs. He knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't remember. "It's just that not many people have scars like that" Miya explained.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Miya lied in her bed with her hands on the back of her head staring at the ceiling. She knew Kenshin and she was determined to find out how she knew him. The next day they were all sitting on the porch when Kenshin asked to talk to Miya alone. "What is it Kenshin?" she asked as they went around the corner of the building. Kenshin grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled the back of her shirt down. "Hey! What are you doing? Let go!" she yelled. When Kenshin saw her mini moon and star tattoo on her right shoulder he let her go. "Miyazaki." he said questioning her, "It is you Miya. That it is." He through his arms around her neck embracing her in a hug. She realized that it was him, her old boyfriend that went off in the war. "Kenshin. I though you were dead. I got a letter that said you were." "I wrote that letter so everyone would think I was dead when I became the manslayer, Battousai. That I did." "How am I supposed to tell Hitokiri this?" "What do you mean?" "He's your son Kenshin. You're his father." "I'm his father?" "Yes you are Kenshin. And if I know my son he is listening to us right now. He's just like you Kenshin; he has a fighter's spirit like you do." "Now I know why his name is Hitokiri. He's named after me." Just then Hitokiri came out from behind the corner with tears in his eyes. "Kenshin." he said running to him. Kenshin bent down and gave his son a big hug. "Dad." "I love you Hitokiri. That I do."  
  
***  
  
"You mean that.she's." Kaoru said. "That's what I heard" Sano replied. "There's no way. It's not possible. Is it?" "I guess so. I'm going into town missy want to come?" "That's ok Sano. I'll stay here and make dinner." 'Oh no!' Sano thought walking away. 'That must mean that... "Kenshin's MARRIED!?!" Kaoru yelled. "Oh looks like someone's jealous." Yahiko stated. "Yahiko! What were you doing listening in on us?!" "I wasn't but you yelled so loud Kenshin probably heard you from the river!" "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Kaoru started to chase Yahiko around the dojo as Kenshin, Miya and Hitokiri walked in. "Hi guys. Ow. Uhuhuhuhuhu." "Kenshin are you alright?" Miya asked kneeling next to him. Kenshin's eyes were all swirled looking at this point. "Watch where you're going next time!" Miya yelled at them. "Yahiko you'll pay for this!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all I have for now. In the next chapter..Hey do you really think I'm going to give it all away here!? Hope you liked so far. Send me a review (flames included). 


	3. Missing

Killers Revenge Chapter: 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night everyone was asleep, except Miya, she lye in bed with her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling. The only thing she could think about was why Kenshin would lie to her by sending her that letter when he was still alive. 'Kenshin has never lied to me before. Was he trying to protect me from something?' she asked herself trying to figure it all out. What she didn't know was that there was someone after her. He came into the house and captured her while lurking in the shadows. She did the best she could to escape and scream but his grip was too strong for her. Moving swiftly in the shadows he took her deep into the forest. "Ha I've got you now. You can not escape me"  
  
****  
  
Early that morning Yahiko's snoring woke up Hitokiri. When he woke he realized that his mother was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere before waking Yahiko. "Where could she be?" Hitokiri asked. "How should I know? She's your mother!" "I'm going to get my father." Hitokiri said walking over to Kenshin's room. Kenshin was already up so he could let Miss Megumi in so that Kaoru could sleep. She had a full day's work that day between her class and caring for everyone at the dojo. "Oh hi boys. Didn't think you would be up this early. Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked as they came into view. "Kenshin! Miya's missing!" Yahiko yelled. "What?!" Kenshin was furious when he heard this. "We can't find her and she wouldn't leave without telling someone." Hitokiri stated. "Get Sano and Kaoru. We're going to find her." Kenshin said coldly.  
  
His eyes were now narrowed and beginning to turn amber. "Sano, Sano get up! Miya's missing! We have to find her!" Yahiko and Hitokiri said. Sano practically jumped out of bed when he heard this. "God I've been looking for a fight he said grabbing his jacket off the table. The boys ran into Kaoru's room and yelled "You're ugly! You can't do anything for yourself!" Kaoru jumped up and chased them until she saw Kenshin. He was very angry. Hitokiri and Yahiko began the story again of how they found her missing.  
  
****  
  
"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me?" Miya questioned. "You are the only way we can get Kenshin to go searching for you. He will fall easily into our trap. His DEATH!" a man said. He had a dark blue top like Kenshin's and black pants. He wore a black cape with the word death sown to the back in dark blood red. He was the leader of a group called Ashamolina. They had been the head of all the people Kenshin had fought in the past, like the Obi Waban group. He also didn't play very nice with others. He chained Miya to the wall of the dungeon, which had her feet lifted off the ground. "It's not going to work. Kenshin will destroy you all. He WILL save ME!" Miya yelled at him. "And if you don't believe me then it will be you who will suffer!" "Just you wait Miyazaki. You will find out soon enough just how strong I really am." he left with that. 'Kenshin you must destroy him. I know you can do it. You must win, you must save me.  
  
****  
  
So what do ya'll think of it so far? Well better get started on chapter 3. Send me reviews of what you think should happen to Miya and who else should be kidnapped on the way. 


End file.
